Anomaly
by L u c i d - C o m p l e x
Summary: Cynthia/Dawn. Cynthia reflects on the most unsuspecting yet unsurprising Champion to date. Oneshot. Shoujo-Ai.


**ღ**** A n o m a l y ****ღ**

Hey-yo. Jayme here. Pleased to meet'cha.

I'm a notorious critic with a penchant for writing. I'm not very good at it though.

I guess this would be my "first" fic. In all honesty, I guess it _is_ my first fic. Though I've been lurking around this site for about four years. Something like that.

. . .

So, I lie. Today's date is 7-7-11, and it's actually my fourth year anniversary with FFNet. That means I discovered fanfiction 7-7-07, which I think is actually quite an ironic, fortuitous, and auspicious date.

So in memory of the day I discovered fanfiction, I'm going back to my roots and writing a Pokémon fanfic.

Shoujo-ai here, folks.

Warnings: Sloppily written and unedited in my haste to post . . . Formal apologies. Hopefully I'll find some time to edit this baby . . .

Cynthia/Dawn: Cynthia reflects on the most unsuspecting yet unsurprising champion to date. Oneshot.

**ღ B e g i n ღ**

Strong aromatics hung lazily in the air, tickling the patrons of the café. Cynthia looked around the dimly lit room, reclined casually on a loveseat sofa. Her nose scrunched a bit as she checked her watch, pointedly ignoring the stares of the customers unaccustomed to the Champion's presence. Five minutes, she mused mildly.

Her fingers drummed slowly on the padded arm of the sofa as she watched the flurry of activity around her. People sat around tables, fingers clicked the keys of laptops, iced coffee was slurped down noisily through straws. A small smile tugged at Cynthia's lips—these people knew not the joys of Pokémon. Of course, one or two people sported belts with clip-on Pokéball holders, though that was rare. Most of these people were average city-workers, taking a break from the office to indulge themselves in much-needed coffee.

Cynthia, by all means, was not an impatient person. She took liberty in the fact that she could sit back and watch another's life while her own was on hold. She was a busy person, no doubt about it, but like everything, she took her schedule in stride.

Her eyes wandered to the door. Still, something about this meeting had her a bit impatient. She was eager, she noted detachedly. In three minutes she was to meet Dawn—the girl who had defeated her in battle. Not only had she defeated her in battle, no, she had overcome much more. Cynthia felt a kind of quiet jealousy, and she scanned the room once more. Her lips pursed; the clinking of the bell on the door was beginning to irk her. It _should_ signify Dawn's arrival, but it didn't.

Abruptly standing, she drew the stares of several people lounging in chairs next to her. She approached the cashier, tucking her long hair behind her ear.

"May I help you?" the cashier asked politely. She eyed the Champion with unmasked curiosity.

Cynthia scanned the menu detachedly. "Two vanilla caramel lattés, please. Small. One with extra whipped cream."

The cashier nodded, punching in some keys on the register. "Is that all?" Cynthia nodded, her eyes closed. "That will be seven dollars and twenty-eight cents."

Cynthia extracted a ten-dollar bill from her wallet and handed it to the girl. "Keep the change."

Turning away, she met the sight of a disheveled Dawn bursting through the door, bright sunlight streaming through an otherwise dark room. Her lips quirked up into a smile as she watched the frantic blue-haired girl smooth out her skirt, brush away some imaginary dust from her shirt, and flatten her hair. Dawn looked up, right into Cynthia's eyes, and she smiled.

"Hey!" Dawn scurried forward to Cynthia. "Am I late? I'm sorry! I'm late, aren't I?"

Cynthia chuckled. "Yes, you are Dawn. But it's okay." She laughed a bit more light-heartedly. Dawn smiled and immediately the room brightened. Cynthia became more aware of the sunlight streaming through the windows. "You're always late for everything."

Dawn's jaw dropped in dismay. "Nuh-uh! Not all of the important things!" She looked up at the taller blonde-haired woman pointedly.

"Oh?" Cynthia, suddenly playful, quirked her eyebrows. "Then does that mean our appointment isn't important?"

A shadow crossed Dawn's face as she stared into Cynthia's eyes. Horrified, her mouth opened and closed like a fish desperate for water.

"It's not—I didn't—!"

Cynthia felt herself smirk. "Don't worry about it, I said. I expected this."

"Oh," Dawn said, subdued. She allowed Cynthia to show her to a recently vacated table. The two girls sat down, and Cynthia propped her head up on her hands. She stared at the younger girl intently.

"Uhh . . . what was the purpose of this meeting, again?" Dawn asked, face red and flustered. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to avoid Cynthia's scrutiny.

"Mm . . ." Cynthia rose to leave Dawn alone at the table. She fidgeted slightly, curious to Cynthia's calling. They had been good friends during her travels. As soon as Dawn had traveled throughout the entire region, she headed for the Elite Four and defeated Cynthia, impressing the entire nation. Not a soul didn't know Dawn, nor did anyone forget who Cynthia was.

In all honesty, she was a bit frightened. She noticed the stares garnered in her direction; she hoped Cynthia wouldn't leave her alone too long.

"Gaah!" she groaned, frustrated. She bit her lip, her eyes trailing to Cynthia.

"What's wrong?" She was carrying two . . . lattés? One was placed in front of her.

"N . . . nothing." Dawn stared at the drink in front of her. She looked to Cynthia, who's crossed legs and leisurely posture spoke of her relaxation. "For me?" she inquired.

Cynthia nodded and she grabbed the drink, muttering her thanks.

The blonde Champion studied the girl's mannerisms. She smiled at Dawn's grumbled "What?"

"Nothing," she hummed, repeating the teenager's words. Dawn looked at Cynthia skeptically, before slurping down more of the latté.

Abruptly, Cynthia stood. Dawn jumped in her chair slightly, startled at the action. Cynthia, she realized, was actually really tall. With her long black coat swaying behind her, she finally appreciated the elegant grace of the Champion. Dawn realized with a slight sadness that she could never be as good a Champion as Cynthia.

Cynthia, seeming to know what she thought, stooped down to Dawn. Her fingers pulled Dawn's blue hair behind ear, like she was opening the curtain for a magnificent play.

"Uhh . . ." she stuttered. Her cheeks were suddenly red and somehow butterflies started swarming in her stomach. Her breath hitched.

Cynthia's face neared Dawn's—this is it, she mused. Now or never.

"I think you'll be a _fantastic_ Champion," she whispered huskily. Her breath tickled Dawn's ear, who fought the fish jumping in her stomach.

Dawn felt woozy. Her body suddenly limp, she could only stare through her lashes and her bangs as Cynthia came to face her straight on. There was an odd quirk in her smile that made Dawn feel uneasy. Yet somehow, the emotion wasn't uneasiness as . . . nervousness? What was Dawn nervous of?

Suddenly, Cynthia was too close. Dawn attempted to squirm, but her effort was fruitless. Cynthia's eyes penetrated her and held her as if she was chained to a prison cell. There was something smoldering in her eyes, powerful as a waterfall.

Cynthia leaned towards the girl, suddenly out of her body's control. She was no longer in her comfort zone, but she couldn't care less.

Dawn's eyes fluttered closed. She really was a beautiful girl, personality bright as the sun but with skin glowing and milky like the moon. With her hair the color of midnight, she was truly extraordinary.

An anomaly. A true anomaly in this world filled with mystery and intrigue.

Cynthia closed her eyes, pushing the chair the girl was on at an angle so she had more room. It screeched with disapproval, but Cynthia rose, inching closer to Dawn's face. Her legs split and soon she was on the younger girl's lap, feeling the teenager's hot breath on her face. Her stomach suddenly flipped as she leaned in to press her lips on the teenager's own.

Dawn gasped. Cynthia's hot breath mingled with her own as she opened her mouth to acquiesce to Cynthia's unconscious desire for entry. Soon Cynthia's muscled tongue made its way into her mouth, and she fidgeted as it explored. She found her arms wrapping around the woman's slender frame, her body muscled and powerful despite its deceiving nature. Cynthia's tongue danced around in her mouth, slick and tickling her senses as her arms gripped the woman's waist. Hands mussed up midnight hair.

Dawn moaned from lack of oxygen. She was getting dizzy. As she opened her eyes, she saw through her heated gaze that Cynthia was not home. Mind fuzzy, she allowed her eyes to slip closed again.

Something buzzed throughout the girls' bodies. Heat clung to their skin and drifted like smoke, mingling together as the girls kissed.

When they pulled apart, they were both flushed and dizzy. Eyes were glazed over, and they never noticed the cameras, the stares, and the sudden silence. They finished their lattés over a heated blush and hooded eyes.

It was only after they woke up the next day did they realize they weren't in their own world. The newspapers displayed photos of the two, the internet bore articles, and still, a month later, magazines were still reporting that scandalous day the two Champions first got together.

Despite the gossip, the hate, the rumors . . . Cynthia and Dawn just couldn't find themselves to care.

**ღ**** E n d ****ღ**

So. Yeah.

Hope you enjoyed. (:

Reviews, critiques, flames—wanted, accepted, needed.

love xx  
>Jayme<br>aka  
>[L u c i d – C o m p l e x]<p>

**Uploaded: 7-7-11  
>Updated: None<br>****Pokémon © Satoshi Tajiri  
>Story © L u c i d - C o m p l e x<br>****DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE WITHOUT PERMISSION**


End file.
